secret révéler au parc
by manga-fic-love-sissi
Summary: Reborn et Tsuna vont a une fête foraine sans se rendre compte qu'ils sont suivi par plusieurs personne et il vont révéler sans le vouloir un secret a ces personne. YAOI couple R27 et un soupçon de 8059. classer T pour la sécurité et parce que Gokudera ne peut pas se passer d'insulte.


Hey me revoilà avec un petit one shot, j'espère qu'il plaira.

Reborn ne m'appartient pas ni aucun des personnage. j'espère d'ailleurs ne pas avoir rendu ceux-ci trop ooc.

Désoler pour les faute.

Bonne lecture.

La journée était déjà bien avancer dans Namimori, il fessait beau et chaud avec juste une petite brise pour rendre la température agréable : c'était le temps rêver pour sortir avec ses amis ou bien aller a un rendez-vous entre amoureux. Justement dans le centre de la ville ou bien au parc on trouvait beaucoup de couple qui se baladait main dans la main.

Dans la maison des Sawada, Reborn et Tsuna n'avait pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui et était en trin de boire un soda bien frais en compagnie de Gokudera et Yamamoto. Bichanci et les enfants était a la plage accompagner de Nana, se qui expliquait le calme inhabituel bien qu'il y avait toujours les deux gardiens pour rappeler la nature bruyante de la famille :

« Abruti du baseball, ne parle pas comme ca au juudaime » fit le bombardier face la remarque de celui-ci concernant les éventuels amours de leur boss.

« Maa, maa Gokudera, je pari que toi aussi tu es curieux de savoir si Tsuna a déjà eu une petite amie » fit Yamamoto en sirotant son verre, deux année avait passé depuis et tout le monde avait bien grandi donc les sujet de discutions était souvent autour de la vie amoureuse des un et des autre.

« Baka, si le juudaime avait une petite amie, il ne me l'aurait pas caché » fit le bras droit. Tsuna qui avait écouter toute la conversation était très gêner alors que Reborn écoutait simplement un peu plus loin en lisant quelque chose, la malédiction avait été briser il y a un peu plus d'un ans et la forme d'adulte de celui-ci était sans mentir très chaude et sexy : lorsque Reborn était dans la rue beaucoup de femme essayait de l'aborder ou bien rougissait en chuchotant entre elle, même des homme des fois.

« Heu…les gars, on peu pas changer de sujet ? » proposa le brun en rougissant. Aussi tôt Gokudera se redressa comme un petit chiot bien obéissant.

« Bien sur juudaime, si le sujet vous déplait autant on peut changer, comment vous trouver le temps ? »fit Gokudera, Yamamoto se prit au jeu et répondit.

« Maa, ce serait une parfaite journée pour aller au parc ou bien a la plage » fit il, Tsuna réfléchi un peu avant de regarder le tueur a gage qui lisait toujours ne se soucient pas des autre même si il ne loupait pas un seul mot de la conversation.

« Mouai, ou pour s'entrainer…» Commença Gokudera mais il fut couper par la main de Tsuna qui se plaqua sur sa bouge.

« Non, non pas d'entrainement » fit il frénétiquement en regardant Reborn qui avait légèrement tourné la tète en leur direction, « vas pas lui donner des idées » fit Tsuna tout bas mais il était sur que Reborn avait entendu. Yamamoto rigola un peu à l'enfantillage de son boss. Même si Tsuna avait beaucoup grandit en réflexion et en sagesse, pas en taille malheureusement pour lui, des fois il avait encore des reste de son enceins caractère.

« Enfin bon c'est vrais que l'idée du parc est bonne » fit Tsuna,

« J'ai entendu qu'il y avait une foire en ce moment à coter du parc d'attraction» fit Gokudera. Yamamoto hocha la tête en prenant une gorgé de son soda.

« Oui, on pourrait y aller »proposa le sportif, Tsuna réfléchi un peu.

« Oui pourquoi pas » fit il enfin alors que Reborn lui accorda un regard qui passa inaperçu des gardiens. Yamamoto se souvenu alors d'une chose importante et claqua sa main sur son front :

« J'ai oublié, je ne pourrais pas y aller : mon père ma demander de l'aider car on a beaucoup de réservation ce soir. Dommage » fit il avec une moue déprimer. Tsuna rigola un peu

« Ce n'est pas grave on ira une autre fois, on pourra même y aller avec tout le monde, la foire dure quatre jour, on pourrait prévenir tout le monde et prendre une journée tous ensemble : ca fait longtemps qu'on ne c'est pas tous réuni en dehors des combat. Reborn tu en pense quoi ? » Demanda tsuna, le tueur réfléchi un peu avant de répondre.

« Oui c'est une bonne idée, ca renforcera les liens de la famille » fit il, tsuna soupira et murmura entre ses dent :

« Comme si on n'était pas déjà assez uni » fit il et Reborn lui donnât un regard montrant qu'il avait bien entendu. Tsuna regarda ses gardiens alors que Reborn replongea dans sa lecture. Gokudera se redressa avant de parler:  
« ne vous inquiétez pas boss, votre bras droit se chargera de faire tout les préparatifs et de prévenir tout le monde » Fit le bombardier, même si le temps avait fait son bouleau, Gokudera était toujours le chienchien fidele qui prenait son devoir de bras droit très au sérieux. Tsuna hocha la tète alors que Yamamoto rigolait simplement du comportement de son compatriote.  
« Ouai, préviens aussi Hibari même si il ne viendra probablement pas » fit le boss avec un soupire de lassitude en pensant a son gardien du nuage.  
« bien sur, si c'est se que veux le juudaime « fit Gokudera. Tsuna réfléchit un instant avant de regarder son tuteur.  
« En faite j'ai aimerait aussi y aller aujourd'hui » fit doucement le porteur de flamme du ciel. Les personnes pressante relevèrent la tête étonner.  
« pourquoi, juudaime? » Fit l'italien, Tsuna rougie tout d'un coup sans raison apparente ce qui n'échappa pas a Reborn.  
« Heu..., je...j'ai ai juste envie d'y aller, comment dire… »Balbutia Tsuna, ce que Reborn ne tarda pas de corriger avec un livre qui heurta le derrière de la tête du brun, étrangement ca fessait beaucoup moins mal qu'a l'ordinaire.  
" un bon boss ne balbute pas, baka Tsuna" fit le tueur a gage.

« Ite, ite, Reborn, ce n'était pas la peine de me frapper avec un livre » fit Tsuna avec une moue en se frottant le derrière de la tête. Le tueur eu une petite lueur dans les yeux alors que les gardiens fessait comme si rien se passait, âpres tout l'ex acrobaleno était la seul chose dont il ne pouvait pas protéger Tsuna.

« Tu préfère Léon-massue ? » fit le tueur, aussi tôt Tsuna secoua frénétiquement les mains devant lui alors que Reborn avait attins son petit compagnon qui dormait sur son chapeau :

« Non, non c'est bon, un livre c'est très bien » fit il, puis il soupira lorsque Reborn laissa tomber sa main. Gokudera reprit sa conversation avec son boss lorsque tout fut calmé :

« Donc pourquoi tu veux aller, juudaime ? » demanda celui-ci. Tsuna réfléchissais un peu en cherchant une excuse.

« heu, et bien… pour faire un tour pour repérer les lieux et pour se renseigner un peu,… oui c'est ca pour me renseigner avant qu'on y aille » fit Tsuna en rougissant, les gardien ne virent pas a travers son mensonge mais Reborn lui le vit sans aucun mal bien sur.

« Si c'est ce que veux le juudaime, peut être a-t-il vu quelque chose de suspect, dans ce cas je vous accompagne, juudaime » fit le bras droit, Tsuna lui fit un petit sourire désoler

« Non en faite je veux y aller seul » fit le jeune decimo, le bombardier parut vexer alors que le tueur ainsi que le gardien de la pluie relevèrent un œil curieux.

« Pourquoi Tsuna ? » demanda le sportif, Tsuna fit gêner alors que les autre l'écoutait.

« Et bien, comment dire, je pense que je peux gérer ca par moi-même et puis vous avez besoin de vous reposer un peu » fit Tsuna gêner, les gardiens écoutaient leur boss alors que Reborn se demandait ce que Tsuna était en trin de préparer.

« Mais juudaime, ce n'est pas prudent, vous pourriez vous faire attaquer, ou bien être bléser, ou bien avoir un accident, … »fit le gardien de la tempête, Tsuna secoua un peu la tête avec amusement.

« Je sais que je suis maladroit mais je ne suis pas en sucre non plus tu sais Gokudera » fit Tsuna, aussitôt l'interpeler réagissa au quart de tour :

« Ha, désoler juudaime ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'est juste que la dernière fois tu t'es fait attaquer par ces sniper, et que s'il t'arrivait quelque que chose je ne me le pardonnerais pas » fit l'italien en baisant la tête, Tsuna rigola un peu alors que Yamamoto était un peu sombre a se souvenir.

« Mina, je sais que vous voulez juste me protéger mais je sais me défendre tout seuls, ce jour la était de ma faute pour sortir alors que j'étais malade, résulta je n'ai pas pu me défendre correctement. Mais je suis parfaitement bien aujourd'hui donc il n'y a pas d'inquiétude a avoir, de plus Reborn sera avec moi » fit le jeune mafieux, a cette parole, le tueur releva la tète ne se souvenant pas avoir dit vouloir y aller, mais lorsque il vit les yeux de Tsuna il se ravisa et ne dit rien en laissant les événements venir.

« Oh et bien si Reborn-San est avec vous alors… » Fit Gokudera un peu déçu comme même, alors que Yamamoto sourira rassurer, Tsuna hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Oui, je vais y aller et puis ca me fera sortir un peu avec tout les entraimant ces dernier temps je ne suis pas sortit depuis longtemps » fit Tsuna alors que Reborn le regardait toujours. Le jeune decimo se leva avant de partir vers sa chambre.

« Tu te prépare Reborn ? » fit-il, le tueur répondit sans même levez son regard

« Je suis déjà prêt, baka Tsuna, un bon boss doit être près en tout circonstance » fit l'homme. Tsuna soupira avant de monter alors que Yamamoto et Gokudera se préparait à partir. Deux minute âpres, les trois occupant du salon entendirent un bruit a l'étage typique de quelqu'un qui venait de se prendre un meuble en plaine tète. Apres plusieurs bruits de chute et autre maladresse, Tsuna finit par arriver en bas avec une sacoche qu'il tenait déjà sur son hanche gauche. Reborn c'était lever et attendait Tsuna alors que les deux autre était aussi près à partir.

« Je laisse un message a ma mère et j'arrive » fit le brun avant d'aller vers la cuisine. Une fois fait il retrouva le tueur dans l'entrer ainsi que ses gardien. Le petit groupe sortit dans le jardin et se sépara au portail.

« Vous êtes sur que vous n'aurez pas besoin de nous, juudaime » s'inquiéta Gokudera, Tsuna lui fit un petit sourire alors que Reborn attendait nonchalamment appuyer sur le portail avec ses feroda baisser

« Ne vous inquiéter pas, tout va bien ce passer et j'ai prit mes gent et mes pilule au cas où, vous voyer » fit il en ouvrant sa sacoche, en effet on y trouvait bien les armes du decimo en mode inactif accompagner par un portemonnaie, un téléphone, et autre chose utile. Les gardiens soupireraient rassurer et se préparaient a partir dans la direction opposer a leur boss.

« Bien dans ce cas, a plus tard juudaime » fit l'italien, alors que Yamamoto souria en saluent de la main.

« Bye, a demain » fit le sportif et les deux mafieux disparurent au détour d'une maison. Tsuna attendit quelque minute avant de soupirer et de se diriger vers le tueur a gage qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

« Bien maintenant, explique » fit simplement l'homme d'un air froid, mais Tsuna n'eu pas peur, bien au contraire : l'adolescent se rapprocha de l'adulte avec un regard plein d'amour :

« Je voulais juste être avec toi, c'est tout, avec tout ce qui c'est passer ces dernier temps on n'a pas pu être ensemble souvent » répondit Tsuna alors que Léon suivait la conversation du haut de son pied d'estale.

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte on a été ensemble toute la journée » répondit Reborn d'un air faussement ennuyer. Tsuna fit une moue alors qu'il savait très bien que Reborn comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais le tueur à gage avait décidé de jouer avec lui.

« Je voulais dire juste tout les deux, il y a toujours un de mes gardien qui me colle, ou bien Bianchi dans ton cas » fit Tsuna en prenant la main de son tuteur.

« ca prouve juste que tu as de bon gardien, qui se souci de leur boss » répondit Reborn absolument pas troubler par le faire que Tsuna venait de lui prendre la main et c'était coller a lui.

« Et pour Bianchi ? » demanda Tsuna d'un air espiègle ayant décidé de jouer dans le jeu de Reborn. Le tueur regarda son élève avant de regarder un passant aléatoire et répondit :

« C'est juste qu'elle est totalement amoureuse de moi, âpres tout je suis le premier tueur a gage du monde, c'est normal d'avoir une réputation auprès des femmes » fit il d'un sourire moqueur. Tsuna soupira en renforcent la poigne sur la main de Reborn

« Oui, mais, ce sentiment ne lui sera jamais retournée, car ce ''sadistic so perfect in every particular to kill" _(sadique tellement parfait en tout et particulièrement pour tuer)_ est définitivement gai » finit Tsuna en prenant un accent anglais pour marquer sa phrase. Reborn sourit à la description faite par le brun et Tsuna tira sur le bras de Reborn alors qu'il commençait a marcher.

« Tu viens ? » fit le brun et Reborn hocha la tête et resserra sa main sur celle de Tsuna. Les deux mafieux continuaient de marcher dans les rue de Namimori sous la chaleur du soleil en direction de la station de métro, le parc était a l'autre bout de la ville et Tsuna n'avait pas envi de marcher jusque la bas, ne repairent pas les plusieurs personne qui les suivaient discrètement dans l'ombre.

Une fois arriver a la station, ils prirent le métro directement sans devoir attendre. Le métro était plein a craquer car ils étaient tombé sur les heurs de pointe et malheureusement tout le monde avait bien envie de se distraient un jour comme celui-ci donc tout le monde se dirigeait vers le centre ville. Tsuna était appuyer la tête contre l'épaule de Reborn alors que celui-ci tenait une des barre de sécurité avec sa main droite et que de l'autre il tenait Tsuna dans le haut de son dos. Mais un métro bonder comme ca attire forcement des mauvaises intentions et Tsuna s'en rendit compte bien assez vite : une main inconnu venait de frôler un de ses endroit priver, frôler était un euphémisme car ca se transforma vite en caresse et il était sur que ce n'était pas la main de Reborn car il sentait celle-ci entre ses omoplate. Reborn sentit Tsuna se redire et automatiquement il trouva la raison, le tueur laissa couler une aura plus que menaçante alors qu'il plaqua Tsuna contre lui en regardant la cause de tout cela: un pervers encore pire que Chamal, d'une cinquantaine d'années et moche comme ce n'est pas permis se trouvait devant le tueur a gage en tremblant d'une manière incontrôlé car il venait de ce faire prendre. Heureusement pour lui, le métro s'arrêta et il sorti si précipitamment qu'il renversa deux personne avec lui. Reborn eu un rictus satisfait lorsque il vu l'homme en question s'évanouir sur le quai âpres avoir fait dans son pantalon, âpres tout il était le tueur numéro un du monde : tout le monde avait peur de lui dans ces condition. Le métro repartit et Tsuna garda la tête baisé avec des joues rosées :

« C'est embarrassent » commença le brunet, Reborn fit des cercle apaisant sur son dos :

« Tu n'y peux rien si tu es mignon, ses pervers sont des crétin c'est tout, ca leur apprendra a toucher a mon élève » fit Reborn et Tsuna fit un petit sourire en ferment les yeux. Le reste du trajet se passa sans incident et bientôt les deux mafieux descendirent du métro toujours suivit par ses mystérieuses personnes. Lorsque ils arrivèrent dans le parc ou avait lieux la fête foraine, les yeux de Tsuna s'illuminaient : la fête foraine avait tout ce qu'on peut imaginer dans ce genre d'événement, les manèges, les stands de tir, la loterie, les stands de nourriture et sucrerie, les trains fantôme, les carrousels,… Tsuna se dirigea vers la billetterie sans pour ôtant lâché la main de Reborn.

« Deux entré s'il vous plait » demanda Tsuna au guichet.

« Bien sur monsieur » fit un vieil homme avec un sourire aimable. Tsuna paya le prix que lui demanda l'employer avec étonnent.

« Je pensais que c'était plus chère» fit-il, l'homme souria a ca et fit avec un sourire malicieux:

« C'est moitié prix pour les couple aujourd'hui » fit-il, aussi tôt Tsuna rougie de la tête au pied et traina Reborn vers les attractions sous le rire aimable du vieil homme.

« Ahlala, ce que les jeune sont timide de nos jour » fit l'homme avent de passer a un autre client. Tsuna et Reborn marchèrent un peu avant de se trouver au centre de la foire.

« Par quoi tu veux commencer ? » demanda le brun, Reborn le regarda avant de lever les épaules avant de regarder un peu les possibilités.

« Je ne sais pas, fait ce que tu veux »fit Reborn, Tsuna lui répondit avec un sourire

« Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas me dire ca » fit il avec un sourire plein de malice, Reborn regretta aussi tôt sa réponse lorsque Tsuna le traina vers une attraction. Les mystérieux visages tentèrent tant bien que mal de les suivre alors que Tsuna avait trainé Reborn dans la moitié des attractions du parc. Le duo venait de ressortir du train fantôme et Tsuna tremblais encore un peu alors que Reborn avait un visage désespérer.

« Je vois qu'il va falloir que je te forme encore, Dame-Tsuna, comment tu peux avoir peur de ces imitation grotesque, tu es bien le seul mafieux sur terre a avoir peur des faux vampires » fit Reborn en soupirent, Tsuna regarda son tuteur

« Enfaite, ce n'est pas pour ca que j'ai eu peur, c'est juste que quand le soi disent vampire est apparut il a dit ''je vais te mordre a mort'' et j'ai cru que c'était Hibari-San, mais âpres réflexion c'est impossible car Hibari ne viendrait jamais dans un endroit aussi peupler et que Hibari n'as pas besoin d'être dans un train fantôme pour faire peur » expliqua Tsuna, Reborn écouta le jeune mafieux avant de répondre

« D'accord pour le vampire, mais c'est quoi ton excuse pour la fausse sorcière ainsi que la réplique mal faite de Frankenstein » fit Reborn, Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais vu qu'il n'avait aucune excuse pour avoir crié comme une fille pour ceux la, il la fermât en maudissant son tuteur.

« Tu vois, je trouve les trains fantôme complémentant stupide, si encore ils étaient réaliste ca pourrait ce discuter » fit Reborn d'un air lasser, Tsuna regarda son tuteur avant d'ajouter :

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais lorsque je me suis accroché a toi désespérément alors que j'avais peur » fit Tsuna avec un sourire, « je suis sur que celui qui a inventer les trains fantôme était en faite tout simplement en manque de câlin de sa femme et il a eu cette idée juste pour qu'elle se colle a lui lorsque elle avait peur, comme tout les couple le font» finit Tsuna, Reborn écouta la théorie de son élève avant de reparler

« Je trouve comme même ca stupide » fit le tueur, Tsuna fit une mine désespérer :

« Ce n'est pas vrai, je suis sur que tu as aimé ca lorsque je t'ai fait un câlin » fit l'adolescent, Reborn ne dit rien et Tsuna redonna une couche, « allez avoue que tu as aimé ca, Reborn » fit il avec une petite voix, Reborn soupira et regarda son élève :

« Non en faite je n'ai pas aimé ca, j'ai adoré et j'adorerais ca encore plus si tu le refaisais » fit le tueur avec une vois suave, Tsuna rougie un peu mais ne flancha pas

« A oui ?... tu es sur ? » fit Tsuna avec une petite mine joueuse, Reborn sourit en mettent les mains de chaque coter des hanche de Tsuna pour l'attirer vers lui

« Je pense que le meilleur moyen d'en être sur c'est d'essayer » fit Reborn en rapprochant Tsuna d'avantage

« Hum…, oui pourquoi pas » répondit Tsuna en murmurent comme les lèvres douce de Reborn entrèrent en contacte avec les sienne et leur deux corps se collèrent ensemble. Tsuna ferma les yeux alors que le baiser s'approfondit et Reborn profita d'un gémissement du brun pour entrer dans la caverne chaude de son amant qu'il explora a grande joie. Au bout de quelque minute, ils se séparaient en halètent légèrement. Tsuna prit la parole en premier alors que Reborn le regardait amoureusement :

« Hum, oui en effet c'était une bonne idée, mais j'ai un gout de trop peu, tu veux bien réessayer ? » quémanda le brun avec un air qui aurait fait fondre la banquise, Reborn eu un petit rire avant de recommencer son ministère que Tsuna accepta avec impatience. Lorsque le couple se sépara, Tsuna soupira avant de regarder des attractions qu'ils n'avaient pas encore faites alors que Reborn tenait encor la main de Tsuna.

« On continu ? » demanda le brun Reborn hocha la tête et commença a avancer mais quelque chose le retenu, le tueur regarda sa main qui tenait celle de son amant et vu que celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et regardait sur sa droite en étant très concentrer comme si il avait repérer quelque chose d'anormal.

« Tsuna ? » demanda le tueur, l'adolescent sortit de sa tance et fit un sourire d'excuse a son amant avant de commencer à marcher dans la direction voulut auparavant, Reborn ne vit pas le petit sourire que Tsuna eu juste âpres c'être retournée de ce qu'il avait vu. Le couple se dirigea vers un stand de loterie mais Tsuna vu quelque chose qui l'intéressa plus

« Je reviens, je vais voir un truc » fit il puis il partit en laissant Reborn qui lui se dirigea vers le voisin de la loterie, c'est-à-dire un stand de tir.

Tsuna se dirigea vers un stand de confiserie et regarda l'étalage pour choisir se qu'il voulait. Ses yeux bruns s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il vit des pommes d'amour bien rouge juste tiède comme Reborn les aimait, Reborn n'était peut être pas une personne avec une dent sucrée préférant les choses amer mais tout le monde a bien ses petite exception âpres tout. Après avoir payé, Tsuna se dirigea vers l'endroit ou il avait léser son amant mais il fut accueillit par un groupe de personnes qui semblais bien animer alors qu'il il se pressait autour du stand de tir a la carabine. Il ne fallut pas longtemps a Tsuna pour comprendre ce qui se passait: Son amant avait été attiré par le stand de tir et il avait vite gagné un publique, en même temps lorsque avec un seul tire on arrive a toucher quatre cible, on attire forcement l'admiration des autre. Tsuna se frayât un chemin a travers la population alors qu'il entendît une femme parler de Reborn:  
« il est incroyable, il vient de toucher toute les figurines et la moitié sont tombé, ca doit faire un total de point impressionnent. De plus il est tellement beau et classe » fit la femme, une de ses amis répondit et Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher d'écouter:  
« oui tu as raison et il a l'air d'être parfait, je suis sur qu'il doit être très riche. On pourrait peut être l'abordé après sa victoire » proposa la femme. Tsuna fut partager entre aller envoyé paitre celles qui voulais lui prendre son petit amis et de les plaindre:  
« _mesdames, ne vous laissez pas avoir par se faux sourire, il est riches oui mais c'est de l' argent illégale obtenu comme salaire pour avoir tuer quelqu'un. De plus vous n'imaginez pas a quel point c'est éprouvent de vivre en permanence avec lui, surtout quand on est son amant, Ce type est pus sadique que Satan en personne et perfectionniste comme pas deux. Mais c'est vrais qu'il il est très beau et qu'il a un corps plus parfais qu'un dieu grecque cependant il est a moi et je le lasserais a personne pour rien_ _au monde_ » pensa Tsuna. Le brun combla la distance qui le séparait de Reborn et posa une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.  
« ca va, tu en es a combien de victoire? » Demanda le brun, Reborn sourit e voyant son amant alors que toute la population réuni autour d'eux s'agita en criant comme Tsuna posa sa tête contre le tueur.  
« je croit que c'est la Quatorzième, j'ai arrêter de compter après dix » répondit Reborn. Tsuna soupira alors que les personne présente se demandait quelle pouvait être leur relation sans pour autant arrêté de reluqué le tueur:  
« c'est de la triche, tu fais ça tout les jour » fit Tsuna, Reborn regarda adolescent avant de répondre en ignorent les voix autour de lui:  
« qu'est-ce tu raconte ,je ne triche pas » fut le tueur, l'adolescent soupira en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de Reborn.  
« si c'est de la triche, c'est ton métier, c'est normal que tu réussisse a chaque coup. C'est comme si tu demandais a Ryōhei de faire le meilleur score sur une balance de force a la foire » fit Tsuna nonchalamment, une femme présomptueuse agacer que l'adolescent lui gâche sont plaisir a regardez Reborn intervenu avec un ton hautin.  
« Vous ne voyer pas que vous le gêner, arrêter de coller ce monsieur comme ça. Vous l'empêcher de faire de bon score » fit elle alors que d'autres personne était d'accord dans le groupe, Reborn ne dit rien puisque il vu que Tsuna allait s'en charger:  
« ne parler pas comme si vous savez quoi que se soit, te toute façon Reborn serait capable de tirer sur des cible en mouvement les yeux fermer. Et de plus j'ai le droit de le coller autant que je veux » fit Tsuna et la femme voulut répliquer mais elle entendit l'homme de ses rêve soupirer de lassitude et en profitât pour remette une couche sur l'adolescent prétentieux:  
« vous voyer vous le fatiguer avec vos enfantillages, les jeunes comme toi n'ont pas leur place dans des conversations d'adulte » répliqua la femme avec un sourire sale. Tsuna voulut répondre mais Reborn le coupa.  
« Veuillez, madame, arrêter se discours stupide, ce n'est pas de lui dont je suis lacer mais bien de vous. Par ailleurs, il ne ma jamais gêner, au contraire je suis heureux qu'il soit ici. Et enfin ça place n'est nul par ailleurs qu'a coter de moi, son petit ami" fit Reborn avant d'attrapé Tsuna avec force et plaquer ses lèvre sur les siennes. Les personne autour furent surprit alors que le couple s'embrassât avec passion, la femme qui avait provoqué tout ça fut dégoûter de voir deux homme s'embrassé devant elle et partit en exagèrent ses signes de dégoût et de révulsion. Les spectateurs furent encore plus surprit lorsque ils virent le bras de Reborn tenant encore la carabine du stand se lever et pointé une cible alors qu'il était toujours en trin d'explorer la bouche de Tsuna avec les yeux fermé. Un coup de feu se fit entendre et la balle alla ricocher sur trois figurines qu'elle fit tomber.  
Tsuna finit par se détacher de son amant a regret mais était en publique, il ne pouvait faire aboutir ses désir. Reborn regarda les personne rassemblée autour d'eux qui était littéralement bouche bée mais les ignora en traînant Tsuna vers une autre attraction. Tsuna se rappela de se qu'il avait acheté et arrêta Reborn.  
« Reborn attend, je t'avais acheté un pomme d'amour juste comme tu l'aime. Si il n'y avait pas eu cette femme stupide, elle serait encore tiède, désoler mais on peut en acheter une autre si tu veux » proposa timidement le brun avec un air désoler. Reborn sourit avant atteindre la main de Tsuna avec la quel il tenait la pomme.  
«Ne t'inquiète pas celle la me convient très bien, tu n'as pas a être désoler ce n'est pas de ta faute » fit Reborn avant de lécher un peu le glaçage rouge, sous les yeux fasciner de Tsuna : il faut dire que voir le plus bel homme de la terre lécher une pomme d'amour avec sa langue parfaite était très sexy en tout cas c'était ce que penserait toute personne au hormones normal, Tsuna était malheureusement l'un d'eux et il s'empressa d'embrasser son tuteur en se délectent du gout de caramel sur les lèvre de celui-ci. Reborn fut momentanément surprit mais il se reprit bien vite et répondit a son élève. Le couple se sépara et Reborn fit un petit rire moqueur :

« Tu es vraiment allumer pour rien Tsuna. A tu acheté quelque chose pour toi ? » Questionna le tuteur sadique, Tsuna secoua la tête doucement et Reborn s'empressa de prendre sa main avant de le trainer vers un stand de glace. Une fois arriver devant le stand, une vendeuse les accueilli :

« Que désirer vous ? » fit la femme, Reborn ne prit même pas la peine de regarder le tableau de proposition et rebondit sans lâcher Tsuna :

« Une glace italienne a la vanille avec sirop d'abricot s'il vous plait» fit le tueur, la femme acquiesça et alla préparer la commende, Tsuna regarda son amant avec un regard de remerciement :

« Vanille et abricot hein ? Je suppose que tu me connaît vraiment bien » fit le brun et Reborn lui fit un sourire en coin

« Je peu en dire autant de toi, pomme d'amour juste tiède hein ? Mon préférer !c'est une des rares sucreries que j'aime » Fit le tueur et Tsuna souria en serrant la main de Reborn :

« je sais » fit le brun alors que la vendeuse revenu en tendent la glace qui avait été commander.

« Tenez, je vous conseil de la manger vite car avec ce temps elles ont tendance fondre vite » fit la femme, Reborn la paya et partis avec Tsuna vers un banc a l'ombre dans un coin éloigner du parc ou il n'y avait personne. Les deux mafieux s'assirent et profitaient de leur encas. Reborn regarda son amant lécher lentement sa glace

«Tu as de la crème glacé a coter de tes lèvre » fit le tuteur, Tsuna s'empressa de se frotter un peu espérant l'enlever, une fois fait il se tourna vers Reborn

« J'en ai encore ? » demanda t'il, en guise de réponse Reborn se pencha vers lui pour lui lécher le coin de ses lèvre avant de l'embrassé a plaine bouche. Lorsque Reborn se sépara il revenu a sa précédente place mais pas avant d'avoir lécher la glace de son élève en en prenant une grande quantité, Tsuna protesta un peu avec une mine faussement offusquer :

« Eh, Reborn c'est a moi ca » fit le brun, Reborn rigola un peu avant répondre

« Tu n'as qua pas te la laisser prendre, Tsuna un bon boss ne se laisse pas prendre sa nourriture» fit Reborn, le brun fit une mine renfrogner et Reborn lui présenta sa pomme entamer, « tu peux prendre de la mienne pour compenser ta perte » fit le tueur, Tsuna réfléchit quelque seconde avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour croquer la pomme mais Reborn la retira de sa porter :

« Pas assez rapide, Tsuna » fit il avant de croquer sa pomme, vexer Tsuna s'empressa de prendre le col de la veste de son amant pour aller l'embrasser avec énergie. Reborn fut surprit par ce geste et laissa sa bouche momentanément ouverte se qui laissa le temps a Tsuna de lui chiper le morceau qu'il tenait encore dans sa bouche avec sa langue habile, Reborn resta sans bouger quelque seconde encor alors que Tsuna mâchais tranquillement sa dernière prise, Reborn regarda son amant recommencer a lécher sa glace :

« Depuis quand est tu aussi entrepreneur, ce n'es pas du tout dans tes habitude de faire ca » fit le tueur, Tsuna fit un petit sourire tout en continuant de manger sa glace. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse Reborn continua de manger sa pomme alors que Tsuna appuya sa tête contre le tueur. Plusieurs minutes passaient en silence et les deux eurent le temps de finir de manger. Tsuna se leva suivit de Reborn en voulant repartir vers la foire dont on pouvait entendre la musique derrière les arbres du parc. Tsuna voulut tendre la main pour son amant mais lorsque il se retourna, deux arme a feu se retrouvèrent entre lui et Reborn, Tsuna regarda la main tendu de son amant qui elle aussi avant été arrêter par deux autres armes a feu, aussi tôt l'air devenu plus danse et l'atmosphère changea complètement.

« Un geste et nous n'hésiterons pas a faire feu, Vongola decimo » fit une voix et Tsuna regarda les quatre possesseurs d'armes qui était habiller complètement en noir jusque aux lunettes de soleil noir. Tsuna se maudit de ne pas avoir fait attention a son entourage alors que Reborn attendit simplement avec une expression neutre Tsuna glissa discrètement sa main dans sa poche en réfléchissant a une solution. Il en ressorti un jeton gratuit qu'il avait gagné quelque heure avant, le future boss réfléchissa un peu alors que Reborn le regardait : il fallait qu'il gagne juste deux seconde pour pouvoir atteindre ses gant et que Reborn puisse réagir, deux seconde ce n'est pas beaucoup mais dans ce genre de situation c'est plus que suffisent. Les quatre maffieux ne virent pas Tsuna faire une pichenette au jeton qu'il tenait, celui ci alla rebondir contre le métal du banc fessant un petit bruit, aussi tôt les quatre hommes détournèrent l'attention.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? »fit le premier alors que Reborn sourit en se préparant a l'action : tout ce passa au ralenti pout les quatre hommes armée lorsque ils virent Tsuna passer derrière les deux premier et leur donner un coup franc dans la nuque les fessant perdre connaissance, Tsuna évita une rafale de balle du troisième et du quatrième avant de donner un coup de pied aérien pour faire voler la mitrailleuse du quatrième vers Reborn, âpres ca Tsuna fit un coup de genoux dans l'estomac et l'homme tomba par terre dans un tas lamentablement disgracieux alors que plusieurs cote était caser, le troisième ne perdit pas de temps et essaya de blesser le tueur a gage et se retourna vers lui mais il fut accueilli par la mitrailleuse de son compatriote, l'homme nu pas le temps de faire quelque que chose qu'il sentit ses deux bras se faire tirer vers son dos dans une clef solide et se faire désarmer .

« Bien, on ne va pas aller par quatre chemin, nom de la famille et intention » fit Tsuna alors qu'il tenait toujours fermement ses bras tendis que Reborn plaça l'arme a feu sur la tempe du gars. Celui ci tremblait de peur sous le regard menacent de Reborn :

« Non,… je…je ne dirais rien, je ne trahirais pas mes employeur, vous ne pourrez pas m'y forcer» fit il en tremblant de peur.

« J'admire ton sens de la loyauté malheureusement ce n'ai pas pour autant que je peux te laisser t'enfuir, si tu refuse te parler alors je t'offrirais sois a mon gardien du nuage ou peut être a mon gardien de la brume et ils ferons ce qu'ils veulent de toi » fit Tsuna avec une aura menaçante, le tueur déglutis difficilement : si la gentillesse et la bonté du decimo était connu dans toute la mafia, la nature sadique et sans pitié des ses deux gardien les plus fort l'était encore plus. Le tueur blêmit alors que Tsuna le confia à Reborn pour pouvoir atteindre son téléphone. Tsuna lança un appel et attendit patiemment alors que le tueur respirait de plus en plus difficilement et blanchissait a vu d'œil :

« Allo, Hibari-san, c'est Tsuna. J'aurais besoin que tu faces intervenir le comité de discipline au parc, il y a du nettoyage à faire » fit Tsuna en parlant au téléphone, « non il n'y a pas de dégât matériel, ils étaient très facile a avoir, je n'ai mêmes pas eu besoin de mes gant » fit Tsuna. Le tueur pâlit encore plus en entendant le nom du gardien redouter alors que Reborn maintenait l'arme contre la tête du captif. Tsuna continua sa conversation téléphonique alors que la musique parvenait toujours dans ses oreilles:  
« Oui il y a des prisonnier,... hein, hum oui quatre...non aucun civils n'a été mêlé,... bien Kusakabe arrive, ok, merci Hibari-San » fit Tsuna en alternent les pauses. Le brun raccrocha et se tourna et le tueur qui pâlit aussitôt:  
« bien ou on en était déjà? » Demanda l'adolescent, l'homme en noir commença à transpirer tout en essayant de parler :

« Non, je… ne dirait rien, je… » Essaya le tueur mais il ne pu rien formuler de cohérent. Cependant une simple pression de la mitraillette sur sa tempe le fit rapidement changer d'avis :

« Je… c'est la famille calcasita,…on a été engagé et envoyer en mission d'assassina par le bras droit du boss, mais on n'appartient pas a cette famille,… nous somme tous des tueurs indépendant… » Cria t'il tout en sueur. Tsuna paru satisfait et fit signe a Reborn de détendre sa prisse. Tsuna sortit une corde de sa sacoche, dieux sait ce qu'elle fessait la, et entreprit de ligoter et de bâillonner le détenu avec l'aide de Reborn car il trouvait que tsuna ne fessait pas des nœuds assez serrer. Une fois fait Tsuna se releva en se dépoussiérant alors que Reborn le regardait. Celui-ci fit le tour du corps en entoura ses bras autour de Tsuna qui posa sa tète contre son torse :

« Quel dommage, ce rend de vous était pourtant bien partis, c'est toujours comme ca lorsque on se trouve un moment juste pour nous, il faut toujours qu'il y ait quelque chose qui foire tout » fit le brun et Reborn prit le menton de son élève pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas grave, et puis rien n'as dit qu'ont avait finit notre rend de vous » répondit le tuteur puis il embrassa doucement son amant qui répondit aussitôt enroulent ses bras autour de Reborn. Lorsque le couple se sépara tsuna soupira en regardant des buissons a proximité alors que Reborn secoua sa tète en regardant les mêmes buissons que son amant.

« Vous pouvez sortir les gars, je sais que vous est la. Je suppose que les feuille de se buisson ne sont pas très confortable et elles doivent gratter horriblement non » fit Tsuna soudainement avec les yeux mit amuser mit lasser. Les buissons bougeaient un peu avant que deux forme sorte de l'ombre. Tsuna regarda ses deux gardien sortir, en effet devant lui se trouvait Gokudera et Yamamoto qui rougissait tout les deux de s'être fait prendre. Ne pouvant même pas regarder Reborn et leur boss en face vu ce qui ils avaient découvert…

Quel que temps plus tôt, du cotés de yamamoto et de Gokudera :

Ils venaient de dire en revoir a Tsuna et était maintenant juste dans le coin de rue donnant sue la maison Sawada. Yamamoto commença a marcher mais un bras le retenu.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait Gokudera ? » questionna le japonais en voyant son ami qui regardait discrètement le portail ou discutait encore Tsuna et Reborn.

« ca ne se voit pas, stupide fou du baseball, j'espionne bien sur » répondit l'argentée et Yamamoto se pencha prés du mur.

« Pourquoi il n'y a rien a voir » fit l'épéiste en regardant Tsuna qui venait de s'approcher de Reborn avec un regard étrange et une démarche limite sensuel.

« Je ne sais pas, je trouve que le juudaime agit bizarrement ses temps ci » répondit Gokudera alors que les deux gardiens fur étonner lorsque ils virent leur boss prendre la main du tueur. Il venait juste de prendre la main du tueur le plus fort dans le monde, et en plus il le traînait quelque part sans que celui-ci ne proteste et est même le sourire aux lèvres. Les deux gardiens était déjà ne trin de se poser des questions et principalement comment c'était possible que leur boss soit encore en vie âpres ca ? C'était Reborn pour l'amour du primo !

« Viens on va les suivre, mais attention il ne faut pas qu'ils nous repèrent sinon on est mal fit Gokudera. Yamamoto hocha la tête et suivit son homologue de la tempête. Ils suivirent le couple jusque a l'entrer du métro tout en restant bien cacher en se posant plein de question ne comprenant pas le comportement de leur ami et de son professeur alors que ceux-ci ne c'était pas lâcher bien au contraire . Ils restèrent cacher près d'un mur discrètement alors que le couple monta dans le métro bondée

« Viens on y va » fit l'agente en traînant yamamoto qui n'eu même pas le temps de protester. Ils se glissèrent entre les porte du métro et cherchaient un endroit pour mieux voire leur boss mais en même temps ne pas se faire repérer. Gokudera ne remarqua même pas que la main de yamamoto c'était resserré contre la sienne lorsque il l'avait prise pour le tirer et que les yeux de celui-ci semblais perdu et soufrant et en même temps heureux de tenir la main de Gokudera même qu'un instant. Mais Gokudera lâcha l'épéiste lorsque il trouva un endroit convenable, derrière un homme assez obèse pour les cacher tout les deux, et se remit a observer Tsuna qui était dans les bras de Reborn sans accorder un regard a Yamamoto qui semblais triste au point de pas voir Reborn tirer Tsuna contre lui, c'est la voix de Gokudera qui le sortit de sa transe :

« Pourquoi le juudaime est collé a Reborn depuis tout a l'heure ? » fit le bombardier et Yamamoto regarda le tueur qui avait resserre son emprise autour des épaule de Tsuna alors que celui avait la tête dans la poitrine de son tuteur. Les deux mafieux sentir une aura forte se rependre dans le métro et se tenir aussi tôt sur leur garde étant sensibiliser a se genre de chose alors que les autre passager rester tel quel :

« C'est… de Reborn-San que vient cette aura ?...pourquoi, …il n'y a pas de danger ? » se questionna le bombardier et Yamamoto regarda plus précisément pour trouver la raison.

« Regarde Gokudera c'est pour ca probablement » fit le japonais en montrant l'homme qui se trouvait derrière Tsuna. Gokudera gela en regarda ce que fessait l'homme avant de sortir des dynamite de ses poche alors que sa front était cacher par ses cheveux mais on pouvait sans mal deviner qu'ils étaient sombre, très sombre.

« Salaud, comment ose t'il toucher le juudaime ce pervers, je vais l'envoyer en enfer, puis le refaire revivre juste pour avoir le plaisir de l'y envoyer une deuxième fois» fit le bombardier alors que Yamamoto le retenu de justesse alors que les dynamite faillir voler :

« Maa, maa doucement Gokudera, même si c'est vrai que l'idée et bonne et même tout a fait alléchante, si on fait ca on risque d'être découvert, et puis de toute façon Reborn a déjà venger notre boss » fit calmement le japonais bien que son aura disait clairement qu'il était en trin de repasser en vu toute les figure les plus douloureuse de son Shigure Soen pour les administrer a un certain salaud qui ne méritait que ca. Gokudera se calma légèrement et regarda l'homme qui tremblait de tout son corps. Tout comme Reborn il eu un sourire satisfait lorsque ils le vire tomber dans les pomme sur le quai de la station. Le trin reparti mais Tsuna resta coller a la poitrine de Reborn alors que celui-ci caressait son dos.

« Mais ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi Reborn-san agit comme ca, je veux dire qu'il le défende en temps qu'élève c'est bon mais la ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une relation professeur/élève » remarqua le bombardier âpres s'être calmer, Yamamoto regarda avec attention son meilleur ami et plus précisément son sourire rassurer et heureux.

« tu sais Gokudera, je suis pas sur que Tsuna aime que l'on fait, peut être qu'il avait une bonne raison de vouloir être tout seul âpres tout ca justifierais son comportement avec Reborn, je veux dire qu'ils veulent peut-être être seul tout les deux » fit doucement le japonais alors qu'il se rappela la remarque qu'il c'était fait il y a quelque temps sur son ami : en effet il avait trouver que Tsuna était bien plus sourient lorsque il était avec Reborn. Et pour couronner le tout Yamamoto avait remarqué l'évolution de la relation de Tsuna et de Kyoko : en effet il avait vu l'amour que lui portait Tsuna, qui ne l'aurait pas vu tellement c'était visible, se transformer peut a peut en amitié et même a un certain stade en amitié fraternelle alors qu'avec Reborn c'était le contraire qui se passait. Et oui yamamoto était peu être stupide et naïf mais il savait regarder, et bien qu'il avait des doute étant du au manque de preuve, il était presque sur que l'orientation sexuel de son meilleur ami était porter vers les hommes, étant lui-même dans cette catégorie c'était faciles a remarquer. Mais il n'avait rien dit et avait un peu laissé de coter cette idée mais aujourd'hui, vu ce qu'il voyait c'était presque une certitude. Cependant son homologue de la tempête semblais vraiment aveugle lui :

« Peut être que le juudaime a attraper froid et que Reborn-san le tien au chaud » se questionna le bombardier alors qu'il regardait toujours son boss et Yamamoto leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant

« Gokudera, réfléchi un peu : ce n'est pas possible, c'est Reborn pour l'amour de dieux, jamais il ne ferait une telle chose » fit l'épéiste en essayant de raisonnée son camarade et Gokudera reflechissa un peu avant d'hoché la tête

« Hum oui, t'as raison, …mais dans ce cas pourquoi… » Recommença Gokudera alors que Yamamoto ne l'écoutait déjà plus étant plus tôt occuper a le regarder alors que ses penser se perdait peu a peu et ses yeux avait reprit cette tristesse et cet air lointain. Il resta dans ses penser tout le long du trajet alors que Gokudera était en trin de chercher des raisons tout e les plus farfelu les une que les autre ce n'est que lorsque celui ci le sorti de sa transe qu'il reprit conscience du monde extérieur :

« Eh, stupide fou du baseball, tu viens ou bien tu attends une invitation » fit le bombardier et Yamamoto sursauta en regardant autour de lui.

« On est arrivé? » demanda t'il alors que Gokudera gardait un œil sur le couple qui était déjà sorti du trin

« Ouai, dépêche ou on va les perdre » fit il puis ils sortir du métro et se remirent à suivre Tsuna et Reborn en silence. Le parc fut rapidement en vu et les mafieux virent leur boss se diriger vers les billetteries en tenant la main de Reborn ou il paya les billets en parlant avec le caissier. Lorsque ils le virent s'enfuir soudainement avec le visage tout rouge en traînant Reborn, ils furent surprit et Yamamoto du encore une fois retenir Gokudera lorsque celui-ci cru que le vendeur avait dit quelque chose qui avait fait peu au juudaime ou bien l'avait insulté ou quelque chose de ce genre. Yamamoto avança voyant que c'était leur tour au guichet et prit deux place mais Gokudera protesta :

« Je peux payer ma part » fit il mais Yamamoto resta sourd et paya l'employer sous les protestations de Gokudera. Une fois régler, les deux mafieux avançaient dans la fête foraine en cherchant des yeux le couple puisque celui-ci avait déjà prit de l'avance.

« Ils sont la » fit Yamamoto en pointant du doigt Tsuna qui traînait Reborn vers une attraction.

« Aller viens dépêche » fit a son tour Gokudera en prenant la main de l'épéiste pour les suivre tout en restant a distance raisonnable pour pas qu'ils les repèrent. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvèrent a participer a toutes les activités que Tsuna voulais faire ou bien a les attendre dehors lorsque il en pouvait pas y aller. Finalement ils durent s'embarquer dans un train fantôme.

« Ce n'est pas vrais, le train fantôme maintenant, qui aurait cru que Tsuna pourrait autant aimer les attractions et les manèges» fit Yamamoto alors qu'il s'asseyait a coter de Gokudera, celui-ci grogna pour la forme étant plutôt occuper à s'attacher : ils étaient ans le dernier wagon alors que Tsuna et Reborn se trouvait dans les premier. Le train parti et entra dans les diverses tunnel tous remplis de faux monstre et de chose effrayante. Les cris d'horreur et de peur des divers passager commencèrent à fuser dans l'aire alors que Yamamoto et Gokudera essayait de retenir les leurs : ils étaient des mafieux pour l'amour du primo, ce n'était pas un train fantôme qui allais leur faire perdre leur moyen, mais apparemment le message n'avait pas été passé a tout le monde car ils finirent par entendre un cri qu'ils connaissaient bien.

« C'est le juudaime qui a crié » fit l'italien toujours sur ses gardes avec tout ses sens alerte au moindre problème :

« Maa maa, Gokudera c'est normal on est dans train fantôme » fit Yamamoto alors qu'il était plus attirer par le visage de son compagnon que les fantômes qui les entourait.

« Ce n'est pas la question, je vais tuer l'enfoirer qui a oser faire peur au juudaime » fit l'argenter déterminer alors que Yamamoto se contenta de soupirer.

« Tu sais c'est son métier, tu ne peux pas le blâmer de vouloirs gagner sa vie » fit il mais cela ne servit pas a raisonner le bombardier :

« Peut m'importe, la prochaine fois je ferais en sorte qu'il la perde sa précieuse vie, personne n'est autoriser a faire peur au juudaime » fit Gokudera et Yamamoto finit par le laisser dans son délire pour se concentrer sur le train fantôme qui avançait vers la sortie, le train s'arrêta et les deux gardien attendirent que Tsuna et Reborn descendent avant de descendre a leur tour et d'aller se cacher vite fait pour continuer d'espionner leur boss et son tuteur. Cependant ils ne virent rien d'intéressant pendant quelque minute alors que Tsuna et Reborn était en trin de parler entre heu et malheureusement ils étaient trop loin pour entendre. Mais l'atmosphère changea et les gardiens regardèrent avec étonnement leur boss devenir de plus en plus sensuel et attirant avec ses yeux plein de malice alors qu'il s'approchait de Reborn qui lui avait l'aire amusé de tout cela mais aussi très attirer par son élève.

« Qu…qu'est ce qui ce passe j'ai un mauvais pressentiment » fit Gokudera alors qu'il était tous rouge de gène, âpres tout son boss était très attirant comme ca et le bombardier était sur que si plusieurs personne le verrait comme ca, beaucoup d'entre eux finirait mort suite a des saignements nasal très intensif. Yamamoto lui était en trin de voir ses supposition se confirmée et c'est sans étonnement qu'il vit Reborn se prendre au jeu et rapprocher Tsuna de lui alors que Gokudera lui devenait de plus en plus rouge, si cela était encore possible, et était boche bée comme un idiot qui voit un nouveau coté de son meilleur ami qu'il aurait jamais soupçonné. Il finit par atteindre sa dose maximale lorsqu'il vit Reborn embrasser Tsuna sur ses lèvres alors que yamomoto fit un petit sourire victorieux :

« Je le savait » fit-il mais Gokudera ne l'entendit pas tellement occuper à gindre sur son sort, ou peut être sur celui de Tsuna mais il essaya de se convaincre que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas vrai :

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, c'est juste une erreur ou bien c'est pas intensionnel… » Fit il alors que le rouge de son visage avait été remplacé par du blanc a rendre jaloux un fantôme. Yamamoto regarda le baiser qui s'intensifiait avec les secondes :

« Tu sais Gokudera, ce n'est pas possible que se soit intensionnel, c'est bien trop…profond et… érotique pour ca » fit le japonais en rougissant légèrement de ses parole alors que le couple se sépara a la grande joie de Gokudera qui ne pouvait pas croire que son mignon et innocent boss puisse faire des choses comme ca.

« Tu vois, j'avais raison c'était qu'une erreur, ha ha ha » fit Gokudera mais Yamamoto secoua la tête

« Je ne pense pas, regarde » fit l'épéiste et se fut le coup de grâce pour le bombardier qui finit par défaillir en tombant a la renverse lorsque le couple se fusionna a nouveau. Yamamoto regarda son ami qui était étendu par terre en sanglotant, aller savoir pourquoi

« Le juudaime ne peut pas… lui qui est si pur et si innocent » fit l'italien. Et oui Gokudera c'est peut être vrai que Tsuna est innocent et pur mais Reborn est passé par la entre temps donc il a pris ce qui lui appartenait et lui revenait. Puis soudainement Gokudera se redressa et regarda son homologue de la pluie :

« Attend ca veux dire que le juudaime…est…est gay » fit il alors que sa voix se brisa sur la fin.

« Oui et alors, je ne vois pas ce qui a de mal a cela » répondit Yamamoto alors que Gokudera retomba par terre avec un bruit sourd.

« C'est pas ca, c'est juste que… » Commença le bombardier mais c'est l'épéiste qui continua :

« Tu sais tu serais étonné de voir combien de gay il y a autour de toi » fit il, il voulu rajouter ''a commencer par moi'' mais il se retenu. Gokudera finit par se relever et recommença a regarder son boss qui c'était séparer de son amant et parlait maintenant avec lui, Yamamoto fit de même alors qu'ils se préparaient a les suivre voyant qu'ils allaient bouger mais lorsque Tsuna resta fixe, ils paniquèrent en voyant les yeux marron de leur boss regarder dans leur direction. Ils se cachèrent aussi vite qu'ils le purent en haletant alors que Tsuna n'avait pas bougé

« Le juudaime nous a regardé, tu crois qu'il nous a vu ? » demanda l'argenté alors que Yamamoto était plaquer a un mur tout comme son camarade

« je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas sinon il serait venu nous voir » répondit le japonais alors qu'il reprit son souffle. Gokudera risqua un coup d'œil et vu que Tsuna était reparti avec Reborn.

« Aller viens on y va » fit il aussitôt et Yamamoto s'étonna de cette réponse :

« Attend, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait les laisser seul je veux dire âpres ce qu'on a vu ils… » Tenta t'il

« Pas question, aller viens » insista Gokudera et partie âpres le couple alors que Yamamoto le rattrapas vite fait. Mais le couple se dirigea vers deux directions :

« Merde, ils se séparent, je prends Reborn-San, tu prends le juudaime » fit hayato et Yamamoto nu même pas le temps d'hocher la tête qu'il était déjà parti. L'épéiste regarda Tsuna se dirigé vers un stand de confiserie et resta a distance alors que celui-ci achetait une pomme d'amour. Puis il le suivie lorsque il retourna prés de Reborn et retrouva Gokudera qui était en trin de profiter de spectacle de tir de Reborn discrètement.

« Reborn-san est trop fort » fit celui-ci lorsque il vit l'épéiste revenir et s'accroupir a coter de lui.

« Tu en veux » demanda Yamamoto en tendant quelque chose a Gokudera qui était toujours occuper a compter les point que Reborn marquait alors que Tsuna c'était appuie contre lui.

« de quoi ? » fit il sans comprendre puis il se retrouva avec une boule de barbe a papa sous le nez.

« Tien je viens de l'acheter » fit Yamamoto et Gokudera s'énerva :

« Quoi attend ce n'est pas le moment, on est en mission je te rappelle » fit le bombardier et Yamamoto rigola doucement

« On peut bien s'accorder une petite douceur non » fit il et Gokudera le regarder sceptiquement ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de prendre une petite pincée de la confiserie nageuse et de la mettre dans sa bouche pour la savourer

« Tu vois en plus on peut profiter pleinement du spectacle » rajouta Yamamoto en prenant a son tour de la barbe a papa les deux mafieux profitaient encore un peu de spectacle et de leur friandise tout en faisant des remarque sur les score alors que Tsuna profitait toujours de l'épaule de son amoureux. Lorsque ils virent une femme parler au couple avec un aire de supériorité, les deux gardiens se crispèrent et Yamamoto du encore une fois retenir Gokudera qui avait déjà sortie des dynamite. Les gardiens suivirent l'échange bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre et furent satisfait lorsque ils virent Reborn prendre la défense de Tsuna en revanche lorsque celui ci l'embrassa ils furent à la fois surprit, émerveiller et admiratif lorsque les balle firent tomber les figurines alors qu'il avait les yeux fermé. Gokudera ne pu s'empêcher de rougir mais il réussi à ne pas tomber dans les vapes comme la première fois. Gokudera regarda avec satisfaction la femme partir alors que le couple se sépara et parti a leur tour ne se soucient pas du public qui était toujours en état de choc. Les gardiens repartir a les suivre et virent Tsuna donner la pomme d'amour a Reborn alors que Yamamoto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il fessait vraiment un beau couple. Le dit couple alla acheter une glace et finir pas se poser sur un banc dans un coin isoler de la fête alors que les deux gardiens eux se retrouvèrent dans un buisson à proximité.

« Ah génial on est dans un buisson maintenant, et en plus il gratte » se plaina yamamoto alors que Gokudera observait toujours les deux amants qui s'échangeait des parole tout en mangeant leur encas. Gokudera ne pu s'empêcher de rougir lorsque Reborn lécha les lèvres de Tsuna et l'embrassa.

« il n'y a pas a dire ils font un beau couple » fit Yamamoto et Gokudera fut obliger d'hocher la tête devant le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux lorsque le couple eu finit le manger ils se levèrent pour partir mais les deux gardien virent quatre mafieux débarquer de je ne sais ou et avant qu'ils n'est pu faire quoi que se soit le couple se retrouva avec les arme pointer sur eux.

« Je dois aller aider le juudaime » fit Gokudera mais Yamamoto le retenu :

« Attend ce serait dangereux pour Tsuna si tu sortais maintenant, si ils voient du renfort arriver ils pourraient le tuer » fit Yamamoto alors qu'il avait ses yeux qui c'était assombrit et l'atmosphère c'était assombrit également. Les deux gardiens se forcèrent a rester calme alors que leur boss était en danger mais ils virent bien vite que celui-ci avait une idée et de plus, ils s'avaient pertinemment que celui-ci s'avait se défendre et puis il avait Reborn avec lui. Puis l'action fut d'une extrême rapidité et les gardiens virent les mafieux rivaux maîtriser et mit a terre pas les soins de Tsuna. Ils furent rassurés lorsque Tsuna sortit son téléphone et qu'il n'avait rien eu.

« Tsuna est trop fort, et il n'a même pas eu besoin de ses gent » fit remarquer Yamamoto et Hayato lui répondit avec un regard plein de fierté :

« Bien sur, c'est notre boss âpres tout » fit il et les gardiens était tellement occuper a louer leur boss qu'ils ne virent pas celui-ci regarder ou ils se trouvaient jusque a ce qu'il les appelle :

« Vous pouvez sortir les gars, je sais que vous est la. Je suppose que les feuille de se buisson ne sont pas très confortable et elles doivent gratter horriblement non » fit la voix de Tsuna et les deux gardiens paniquèrent en gigotant dans tout les sens

« Aller viens, il nous a vu ont est obliger de sortir » fit Yamamoto et Gokudera hocha la tête.

Retour au moment pressent

Reborn et Tsuna regardaient les deux gardiens qui eux se sentait terriblement coupable

« Désoler Tsuna / juudaime, on ne voulait pas … c'est-à-dire… » Firent les deux gardiens en même temps et Tsuna leur fit un sourire tendre.

« Ne vous fatiguer pas les gars, je comprend je ne vous en veux pas, mêmes je voulais passer un petit moment seul avec Reborn ce n'est pas grave , je vous pardonne » fit Tsuna et les deux gardien soupirèrent de soulagement.

« A ce propos juudaime, pourquoi tu ne ma jamais rien dit » demanda Gokudera au bout d'un petit moment, Tsuna fit un sourire peiner alors qu'il frottât ses cheveux tendis que Reborn l'enlaça par derrière.

« Et bien comment dire, ce n'est pas toujours facile de dire a quelqu'un que tu es gay, je ne voulais pas te le cacher crois moi, mais c'est juste que j'avais du mal à te le dire c'est tout » fit Tsuna alors que Gokudera hocha la tête compressif, « et puis tu le sais maintenant donc ca va » continua Tsuna.

« En revanche la prochaine fois, éviter de nous espionner » fit Reborn alors qu'il posait des petit baiser dans le cou de Tsuna, le bombardier rougissa un peu

« Désoler Reborn-San, je ne le ferais plus promis » fit il alors que Yamamoto acquiesça a son tour en silence. Reborn quand a lui, il prit le menton de Tsuna et le tourna pour aller l'embraser sous le regard des deux gardiens qui rougirent. Mais Yamamoto finit par regarder avec tristesse son homologue et il soupira, Tsuna entendit cela et rompit le baiser pour regarder son meilleur ami qui était perdu puis il regarda Gokudera qui lui était toujours gêner par la dernière action du couple. Le brun finit par regarder son amant et celui-ci leva les épaules.

« Dit Yamamoto, je peux te parler deux petite seconde » fit le boss et le concerner le regarda avec étonnement

« Bien sur qu'y a-t-il » fit le sportif et Tsuna s'éloigna de quelque pas

« Viens voir » fit simplement le boss avant de s'éloigner d'avantage, son gardien sur ses talon. Une fois qu'il fut assez loin pour que l'autre ne les entende pas il regarda son ami.

« Que voulais-tu me dire » demanda Yamamoto calmement

« Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas » fit Tsuna, et Yamamoto fit un signe d'incompréhension

« Lui dire quoi ? » demanda t'il et Tsuna soupira

« Que tu l'aime bien sur » fit il et Yamamoto fut surprit

« Quoi mais comment…comment tu sais que… » Balbutia il alors que Tsuna fit un sourire

« ca se voit, la façon que tu as de le regarder, c'est exactement le même regard que j'avais lorsque je ne sortais pas encore avec Reborn, tu te dis que de toute façon jamais il ne te regardera et pourtant tu ne peux pas abandonner car tu l'aime trop, tu pense que jamais il ne t'aimera car il est bien trop bien pour toi et pourtant tu es la a profiter de la moindre petite chose qu'il t'accorde, au moindre petit sourire même si lui il ne comprend pas forcément quel sens cela a pour toi… » Fit Tsuna alors que Yamamoto était perdu et en même temps il se reconnaissait a toute les phrase que Tsuna disait.

« Je le sais, c'était pareil pour moi, je pensai que jamais Reborn pourrait m'aimer et pourtant… » Continua Tsuna puis il laissa le temps a Yamamoto d'assimiler tout ce qu'il lui avait dit avant d'en remettre une couche :

« Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? » demanda t'il encore une fois et Yamamoto soupira

« Tu l'as dit toi-même jamais il ne pourra m'aimer comme je l'aime, c'est une perte de temps… »Fit l'épéiste avec un regard triste, Tsuna secoua la tête en posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami :

« Je n'en suis pas si sur moi, au contraire je pense qu'il n'attend que ca pour pouvoir permettre a son amour de sortir a al lumière du jour » fit le brun et Yamamoto écarquilla les yeux :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la » fit il et Tsuna souri

« Et bien je pense que comme toi Gokudera n'as pas le courage de se déclarer et qu'il attend que tu face le premier pas, sinon il ne le fera jamais et gardera son amour enfermer » expliqua le brun

« Pour ca, il faudrait déjà qu'il m'aime » fit Yamamoto n'haussant pas y croire.

« Mais c'est déjà le cas, j'en suis sur. Car tu ne le remarque peut être pas lorsque tu n'es pas la, il est toujours inquiets et même si il essaye de ne pas le montrer je peux voir a travers ses masque. Et c'est encore pire lorsque tu es blessé, il se fait du souci pour toi et ca dépasse de loin la simple inquiétude entre copain crois moi. De plus lui aussi te regarde des qu'il est sur que tu as le dos tournée et je peux te jurer que les étoile qu'il a dans les yeux elles ne sont pas pour n'importe qui. Et si tu veux encore une autre preuve, a chacun de tes matche ou de tes entrainement il se précipite de partir en inventant des excuse a gogo mais c'est juste pour pouvoir de regarder en cachette, car vois tu il y a un trou dans un buisson près de la ou tu joue et a chaque fois il va la bas, je le sais je l'ai vu plusieurs fois et Hibari la mordu plusieurs fois a cause a ca » fit Tsuna alors que Yamamoto était en état de choc et ses yeux était remplit d'espoir.

« C…c'est vrai, Tsuna, c'est…pas une blague n'est ce pas » fit il alors que Tsuna lui accorda un sourire

« Oui c'est vrai, je te le jure » fit le boss et Yamamoto soupira. Une fois que celui-ci eu reprit ses esprits, les deux revenir avec les autres et Reborn s'empressa d'enlacer son amant alors que Gokudera regarda le sportif qui était toujours un peu choquer. Il voulu savoir si il allait bien mais n'haussa pas lui demander.

« Bon je crois que je vais rentrer, je dois encore aider mon père » fit Yamamoto en trouvant une excuse pour réfléchir a tout ce que venait de lui dire Tsuna. Les autres le saluèrent avant qu'il parte vite fait puis Gokudera regarda son boss qui était toujours dans les bras de Reborn

« Je vais y aller aussi juudaime, je suis dessoler de vous avoir déranger pendant votre rend de vous » fit le bombardier, « a demain Reborn-San » fit il puis il partit également laissant le couple aux milieux du parc ayant complètement oublier les quatre mafieux qui séjournait par terre Tsuna soupira et Reborn regarda l'aire heureux de son amant :

« Tu as l'aire heureux mon Tsuna » fit il en posant sa tête contre la poitrine de son tuteur

« Oui, je pense que les choses vont enfin bouger pour ses deux la, il était temps » fit le brun

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait encore toi ?demanda le tuer alors que son élève fit un petit rire :

« Tu verras bien » répondit simplement Tsuna puis il embrassa Reborn légèrement avant de s'éloigner

« Dit Reborn, une fois que Kusakabe sera venu, que dirait des autos tamponneuse : on ne la pas encore fait » fit Tsuna et Reborn souria

« Hum tout ce que tu veux mon Tsuna » fit il avant de le embrasser passionnément.

Fin

voila j'espère que vous avez aimer. voila un petit bonus

Petit omeke :

Plusieurs jour était passé depuis que Tsuna avait emmené toute la famille a la fête foraine et celui-ci était actuellement en trin de profiter de son lit moelleux, ou plus exactement de son Reborn musclée : en effet celui-ci était allonger sur le lit de Tsuna et le brun en question n'était d'autre part que sur lui en trin de l'embraser longuement tout en caressant les cheveux d'ébène de tueur. On était en pleine âpres midi et le soleil brillait encore mais les deux amants voulaient juste profiter d'un moment d'intimité entre eux alors que dehors, par la fenêtre ouverte ils pouvaient entendre jouer les enfants dans le jardin. Le baiser se rompit lorsque Tsuna entendit son téléphone sonner signalant qu'il avait reçu un message. Tsuna prit son téléphone sous les yeux de Reborn en tendant le bras vers sa table de chevet et regarda son message en silence avant de sourire.

« Regarde Reborn, je te l'avais dit que ça allas bouger entre eux » fit Tsuna en montrant l'écran et Reborn y lissa le message suivant : '' coucou Tsuna, ça va ? Merci pour l'autre jour, j'ai finit pas dire a Hayato que je l'aimais et il m'a dit que c'était réciproque. Je suis trop heureux et c'est grâce a toi sinon je ne lui aurais jamais avoué. Merci et a demain a l'école''. Reborn souria a son tour

« C'est moi ou il l'a appelé par son prénom » fit Tsuna, et Reborn acquiesça

« Ouai c'est vrai, et ben ils sont rapide ces deux la » fit le tueur en rendant le téléphone a Tsuna

« Ouai tu as raison » fit simplement celui-ci avant de se remettre a embrasé passionnément Reborn qui ne se plainia pas le moins du monde.

fin


End file.
